The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to filesystem checker failure.
Most filesystems have a filesystem checker, such as a “file system consistency check” fsck) which is used to ensure that the metadata of the filesystem is consistent. Such a filesystem checker is typically used after a system crash to ensure the filesystem is consistent before being mounted. The filesystem checker may also be used whenever a filesystem has been corrupted to attempt to fix any metadata inconsistencies and recover any lost files caused by corruption.